destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction Derby 2
Destruction Derby 2 is the second game of the Destruction Derby series. It was first released in October 1996, for Windows, MS-DOS and the PlayStation, developed by Reflections and published by Psygnosis. Again, like its prequel, Destruction Derby 2 was successful, and was added to PlayStation's Platinum Range/Greatest Hits in 1997. Originally the game was released in a double-CD cover (even though the game was only on one CD), but the platinum range version was released in an ordinary PlayStation cover. In 2000, the sequel, Destruction Derby Raw, was released for the PlayStation only. A port to the Sega Saturn was developed by Probe Software, with Perfect Entertainment also involved in the project. But in mid-1997, the port was cancelled __TOC__ Gameplay ]] The graphics in DD2 were hugely improved compared to its prequel, Destruction Derby. Gameplay became a lot more detailed. New crash physics meant players could lose tyres and roofs during colliding. Overall, the whole demolition environment has been improved. Whenever a demolition event starts, all cars race straight to the middle and all hit each other at the same time - this is very fun. In fact, the gameplay is so fast and your competitors are so rough that DD2 in THE BEST in the whole DD series in terms of wrecking and smashing. A pit stop was added, where you can go for some of your car's damage to be repaired. Seemingly, DD2 was the only game in the series to feature this. The commentator is back, and this time, it's performed by American motorsports broadcaster, Paul Page. Modes *Wreckin' Racing *Practice* *Stock Car Racing *Championship *Time Trial *Destruction Derby *Total Destruction *Practice mode is found in Wreckin' Racing Tracks The tracks are now a lot longer, wider, and more realistic. Now experience jumps, flips, criss-cross sections, banked corners and hills. *Pine Hills Raceway *Chalk Canyon *Caprio County Raceway *SCA Motorplex *Black Sail Valley *Liberty City *The SCA Ultimate Destruction Speedway Bowls Four new bowls were made, replacing the old single one in the prequel. These new bowls are larger, and are all in a different, more exciting environment. *Red Pike Arena *The Colosseum *The Pit *Death Bowl Vehicles The three vehicles remained, but their looks changed completely. *Rookie *Amateur *Pro The playable and all AI DD2 cars are 1995 Ford Thunderbird Nascar's. However its a mixture between the road-legal version and the Nascar Version. This is why its hard to recognize. *DD2 In-game car identified and compared. *However, the cars shown in the Intro and the cover (with and without decals) are 1995 Pontiac Grand Prix Nascar. All the cover and intro trailer cars are available as papercraft kits for you to build yourself, Thanks to Danny_H cover cars and Intro cars. Example: Learner Driver 'WIP' some things might be a little different from the final build. How to build. Print these kits at A4 sized paper. This will soon be updated with paper kits for all 22 playable and AI cars. Competitors ]] ;New competitors *The Master (#00) *The Pro (#17) *The Chief (#42) *Rivit (#99) These new drivers replace Crunch Bunch (#22), The Idol (#23), The Taxman (#95) and The Doctor (#99). Except from these four, all the other drivers in DD1 were retained in this sequel. Points *Wrecking an opponent's car - 25 points *Spin an opponent's car 90° - 10 points *Spin an opponent's car 180° - 25 points *Spin an opponent's car 360° - 50 points Intro thumb|600px|left All the cars shown in this trailer are Pontiac Grand Prix NASCARs. Also all the cars are available as papercraft kits for you to build them yourself. http://i47.tinypic.com/33tp6k8.png [Papercraft Destruction Derby 2 Intro cars] Thanks to Danny_H Print these kits at A4 sized paper. Music The soundtrack for the game was mostly performed by the unsigned English thrash metal bands Jug (Richard Beston, Dean Liddle, Andrew Lewis), as well as Tuscan (Richard Mumford, Mark Fox, Mark McGowen, Alistair Dunn). The band Jug were from Sunderland, in Tyne & Wear, north east England - same as Reflections, which are in Newcastle-upon-Tyne. *Bonus Soundtracks not featured in-game, but on the CD Reviews *Official PlayStation Magazine UK: 9 out of 10 (90%) *IGN: 7.2 out of 10 (72%) (PlayStation version reviewed) *GameSpot: 7.0 out of 10 (70%) (PlayStation version reviewed) *GameSpot: 7.6 out of 10 (76%) (Windows version reviewed) *Edge: 8 out of 10 (80%) (PlayStation version reviewed) Back covers DD2 back.jpg|'PAL (European)' 2Aback.jpg|'NTSC (American)' DD2 NTSC-J.jpg|'NTSC-J (Japanese)' DD2 PC back.jpg|'Windows and DOS' Burn on blank disc for PS1 You can burn this game on a CD-R (or CD-RW) and play it on your PlayStation. Go to this link: http://www.emuparadise.me/Sony_Playstation_ISOs/Destruction_Derby_2_%5BU%5D/36764-download, and click on Destruction Derby 2 U below Direct Download. It's a .RAR file so should be opened by WinRAR, IZArc, or any other compatible program. Extract the ISO file to your desktop. Next, download ImgBurn (this link: http://www.digital-digest.com/software/download.php?sid=470&ssid=0&did=1, and click on 'Click Here To Download') and install it. Then, put your blank CD-R/CD-RW disc in the drive, open ImgBurn, click on Write Image file to Disc, select the ISO file you extracted, and click on the 'play' button! This method works for any PS1 game. Please note that any burned PS1 game WILL NOT work on PS2 or PS3. Download for PC To download the game for your PC, go to this link: http://old-cans.com/download/destruction_derby_2/en/ and click on 'Download' in the middle (works fine and doesn't have any viruses). It's a ZIP file so you need to have a compatible program on your PC to run it (e.g. WinRAR, IZArc etc.) Extract the files to your desktop and open dd2 which is the game itself. The game should work fine on Windows 9x, but if you're running XP, Vista or 7, you may experience problems. If the display is bad but the sound works, then it's all to do with graphics cards and resolutions. Try to play the game in Windows 98 compatibility. If it still does not work, the only possible solution would be to get Windows 98 SE on Microsoft Virtual PC 2007, which you can download. It will now definitely work. If you need more info, just Google it... Release Windows *NA: 31 October 1996 PlayStation *NA: 31 October 1996 *EU: January 1997 *JP: 21 February 1997 Sega Saturn *''Developed, but never released'' Credits ;Game Concept : *Martin Edmondson ;Production : *Martin Edmondson ;Producer *Tony Parkes ;Head Programmer : *Michael Troughton ;Programmers : *James Parr, Russell Lazzari, Anthony Roberts, William Musson ;3D Modellers : *Shaun Stephenson, Matthew Gibson, Chris Williams ;Artists : *Phil Baxter, Richard Beston, David Taylor, Aidan Wilson, Jonathan Steele, Shaun Stephenson, Matt Gibson, Chris Williams ;Character Artist : *Jonathan Steele ;Track Design : *Phil Baxter ;In Game Commentary : *Paul Page Category: Games Category: Games Category: Games Category: Games Category: Games Category: Games Category: Games Category: Games